


Der Schwur

by CocoYume78



Category: Captain Tsubasa (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoYume78/pseuds/CocoYume78
Summary: Genzo hatte sich einst geschworen nie wieder zu lieben...
Relationships: Genzo Wakabayashi&Nina Schneider, Genzo Wakabayashi/OC
Kudos: 1





	1. Schicksal?

Das Stadion tobte. Wakabayashi hatte das 20. Spiel in Folge kein Gegentor zugelassen. Es waren nur noch wenige Minuten bis zum Schlusspfiff. Da stürmten die Hamburger noch ein letztes Mal auf das Bayern Tor zu. Der Ball flog in die linke untere Ecke. Genzo sprang zum Ball, hielt ihn fest … und krachte mit voller Wucht gegen den Pfosten. Trotzdem hielt er den Ball fest. Und … da ertönte der Schlusspfiff. Genzo ließ den Ball los und wollte sich mit den Armen aufstützen. Da durchzuckte ihn ein stechender Schmerz. Matsuyama und Kaltz jubelten, als der Schlusspfiff ertönte. „Das war wieder ein klasse Spiel. 3:0. Man Genzo hält einfach alles!“ Kaltz umarmte den Abwehrchef der Bayern. Dieser nickte und erwiderte seine Umarmung. Plötzlich fiel sein Blick auf den Torhüter. Dieser lag immer noch mit der Schulter am Pfosten. „Scheiße! Genzo!!!“ brüllte er. Kaltz folgte Matsuyamas Blick erschrocken. Der Bayern Schlussmann lag mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht am Boden. „Frank!“ brüllte nun Kaltz in Richtung Bank. Durch den ganzen Freudentaumel hatte niemand bemerkt, dass Genzo verletzt war. Der Mannschaftsarzt der Münchner schaute zu Kaltz, dieser zeigte auf seinen Torwart. Sofort lief Frank zum Tor. „Mensch Genzo, was machst du denn für Sachen…“ Matsuyama kniete neben Wakabayashi. Dieser stöhnte und hielt sich die Schulter. Matsuyama sah seinen Freund an. Das musste verdammt wehgetan haben, wenn der Keeper mit den Tränen kämpfte. Genzo war sicher keiner, der sich freiwillig auf dem Boden rumwälzte. „M…meine Schulter…“ keuchte dieser nun. Frank kam nun auch am Tor an und gemeinsam mit Matsuyama setzten sie Genzo an den Pfosten. Dieser ließ den Kopf hängen und stöhnte. „Scheiße, das war’s wohl erst mal für mich…“ Frank untersuchte die Schulter vorsichtig und tastete sie ab. „Hast du ziehende oder stechende Schmerzen Genzo?“ dieser keuchte weil der Arzt ihn gerade oben auf die Schulter drückte. „Stechende…“ antwortete er. Der Mannschaftsarzt nickte. „Das wird wohl eine LASP Läsion sein. Durch den Aufprall mit der Schulter am Pfosten hat deine Schulterpfanne einen oder mehrere Risse bekommen. Du musst sofort ins Krankenhaus.“ Die Spieler standen geschockte neben ihrem Kapitän, der sie zerknirscht anschaute. Tut mir leid Leute, ich hab’s versaut. Das Finale Champions League kann ich vergessen. Als wenn ich keine Augen im Kopf hätte…“ Der Arzt beruhigte seinen Torhüter. „Hey mal langsam Genzo. Du hast den Ball gefangen und somit ein Tor verhindert. Dem Pfosten hättest du in dem Moment gar nicht ausweichen können. Du musstest dich entscheiden: Ball oder Schulter. Und du hast dich für den Ball entschieden. Wenn es die Läsion ist, die ich vermute, kannst du nach der OP deine Schulter sogar sofort wieder bewegen, auch wenn du noch nicht trainieren darfst.“ Frank und Matsuyama halfen Wakabayashi auf die Beine. Geknickt lief der Mannschaftskapitän der Bayern zum Krankenwagen. So ein Mist… er war gerade so gut drauf.   
Im Krankenhaus wurde er nach seiner Operation auf ein Einzelzimmer verlegt und schaute sich die Sportnachrichten an. Klar, seine Schulterverletzung war bereits Thema. Genervt schaltete er um, als es klopfte. Er drückte die Stummschaltung des Fernsehers und guckte, wer herein kam. Ein blonder Wuschelkopf und zwei blaue Augen lugten durch den Türspalt. „Hey, du bist ja schon wach!“ die Tür ging nun ganz auf und seine liebsten Kameraden standen strahlend im Zimmer. „Hey! Schneider. Hast du Sehnsucht nach mir oder was?“ Genzo musste grinsen. Kaltz schob Schneider zur Seite. „Ja haben wir alle.“ Matsuyama schloss die Tür. „Du weißt doch…wir halten es nicht lang ohne dich aus.“ Schneider und Kaltz nahmen sich die beiden Stühle, Matsuyama setzte sich zu Wakabayashi ans Fußende. „Wir bringen gute Neuigkeiten von der behandelten Ärztin mit, die dich operiert hat…“ begann Schneider. Kaltz grinste. „Die ist übrigens eine echte Augenweide!“ Schneider rollte mit den Augen. „Genzo hat die wahrscheinlich noch nicht mal gesehen, sie meinte, du hättest heute Morgen noch geschlafen, als sie nach dir sehen wollte.“ Genzo schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, ich hab noch niemanden gesehen heute…außer euch Nervensägen jetzt.“ Er schaute Kaltz an. „Na hast du sie schon zum Essen eingeladen?“ Matsuyama musste lachen. „Ich glaub, sie steht nicht so auf ihn. Seine Komplimente hat sie komplett ignoriert.“ Kaltz sah ihn zerknirscht an. „Das musstest du ihm jetzt natürlich auch erzählen.“ Schneider sprach weiter. „Also du hast nur eine LASP 1 Läsion. Die Fasern sind angerissen und wurden bei der OP geglättet. Du hast ja schon bemerkt, dass du keinerlei Verband oder so was an der Schulter hast. Aber du sollst die Schulter natürlich noch schonen. Training fällt die nächsten drei Wochen auf jeden Fall aus für dich. Aber wenn du Glück hast, kannst du schon das Champions League Finale im Wembley Stadion mitspielen. Das ist in zwei Monaten. Evtl. nur eine Halbzeit, je nachdem wie fit du schon wieder bist, aber möglich ist es.“ Genzo strahlte. „Das klingt ja super! Puh, da hab ich gleich bessere Laune!“ Seine Freunde strahlten ebenfalls. Einerseits weil sie ihren Torhüter so glücklich sahen und andererseits weil ihnen durchaus klar war, dass sie ohne Genzo keine Chance gegen den FC Barcelona mit Tsubasa hatten. Genzo war der einzige Keeper in Deutschland, der Tsubasas raffinierte Schüsse halten konnte. Und zwar alle, die der Japaner auf Lager hatte. Dann klopfte es erneut und die Tür öffnete sich. Herein kam die Ärztin von der die drei Fußballer vorher sprachen. „Oh Entschuldigung. Ich hatte vergessen, dass Sie ja Besuch haben Herr Wakabayashi.“ Sie schaute lachend zu den Männern und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich sollte es mal mit Gedächtnistraining versuchen. Oh Mann.“ Alle lachten und Genzo sah ihre Augen blitzen. Es verschlug ihm geradezu den Atem, als er diese blauen Augen sah. Schneider drückte ihm kurz aber effektiv auf seine verletzte Schulter. Sofort war Genzo wieder Herr seiner Sinne und schaute Schneider halb zornig halb dankbar an. Der Schmerz in seiner Schulter ließ nach und er erinnerte sich daran, dass Atmen durchaus notwendig sein konnte. „Das bekommst du zurück Schneider.“ Zischte er in die Richtung seines Stürmers. Dieser grinste ihn nur an. „Ich hab dich gerade vor einer peinlichen Situation bewahrt, mit der du wahrscheinlich mehr kaputt gemacht hättest, als du je wieder gut machen könntest. Ich kenne diese Art von Frauen. Taff, selbstbewusst und nur dann romantisch, wenn sie absolut verliebt sind. Ansonsten überaus rational. Wenn sie gemerkt hätte wie du sie anstarrst, bevor du auch nur einen Ton mit ihr geredet hättest, hätte sie dir die kalte Schulter gezeigt.“ Genzo musste zugeben, dass Schneider sicherlich Recht hatte. Frauen wie diese reizende Ärztin sind nicht umsonst in solchen Stellungen wie sie es war, Chefärztin der Abteilung Chirurgie. Dazu brauchte man Ehrgeiz, Können, Durchsetzungsvermögen und gesunden Menschenverstand. Männer, die sie wie Schimpansen angaffen waren für sie höchstens ein müdes Lächeln wert. Bei ihr musste er mit Charme und Intelligenz vorgehen. Er nickte Schneider zu. „OK. Ich sollte dir wahrscheinlich dankbar sein.“ Flüsterte er ihm zu. Matsuyama erhob sich. „Wir wollten eigentlich eh gerade gehen oder Jungs?“ Kaltz nickte. „Wir haben gleich Training und wollten nur mal einen Morgengruß an unseren Kapitän da lassen.“ Schneider grinste. „Ihr habt Recht. Bis später Käpt’n. Halt die Ohren steif.“ Er beugte sich zu Genzo und raunte ihm ins Ohr. „Aber nur die Ohren.“ Genzo wollte ihm mit der Hand eins überbraten, spürte jedoch den Schmerz, als er die Schulter zu ruckhaft bewegen wollte und keuchte nur. Erschrocken schauten ihn alle an. „Was hast du Genzo?“ Matsuyama blieb vor der Tür stehen. Der Torhüter lächelte gequält. „Alles gut. Ich wollte nur schneller als meine Schulter.“ Schneider schaute zerknirscht. „Tut mir leid…ich“ Genzo schüttelte den Kopf. „Hey. Ist alles in Ordnung. Mach dir keinen Kopf.“ Erleichtert ging Schneider zu den Anderen. „Na dann lass dich mal gründlich untersuchen und benimm dich. Dass uns keine Klagen zu Ohren kommen.“ Grinsend verließen seine Mannschaftskameraden das Zimmer. Seufzend lehnte sich Genzo zurück. „Oh man. Meine Freunde sind manchmal wie kleine Kinder.“ Entschuldigend schaute er die Ärztin an. „Ja aber dafür total sympathisch.“ Grinste diese verschmitzt. Verblüfft schaute der Bayern Schlussmann zu ihr. Das hatte er jetzt nicht erwartet. Vielleicht war sie doch nicht so kühl wie Schneider sie einschätzte. Sie kam auf ihn zu. „Ich muss Ihre Schulter untersuchen. Bitte ziehen Sie ihr Shirt aus.“ Genzo guckte wohl etwas überrascht. Aber natürlich…für sie war es völlig normal ihre Patienten ohne Kleidung zu sehen. Oh Gott…hoffentlich hatte er zur OP nur den Oberkörper frei. Er verkniff sich das Lachen. ‚Man du hast ja Gedanken…‘ Sie stand direkt vor ihm und schaute ihn fragend an. Erschrocken wollte er sich schnell das Shirt ausziehen und vergaß seine operierte Schulter. Der Schmerz durchschoss ihn von oben bis unten. Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen. Schnell stützte die Ärztin seinen Arm, in dem sie ihn von der rechten Seite aus mit beiden Armen umschlang und seinen linken Arm in der Bewegung festhielt. Genzo konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Er verharrte einfach mitten in der Bewegung. „Einatmen….ausatmen…“ Die Ärztin kniete auf seinem Bett, hielt mit einer Hand seinen Arm, die andere Hand legte sie beruhigend auf seine Brust. So verharrten die Beiden einige Minuten, bis Genzo wieder normal atmete und der Schmerz nachließ. Sie schaute ihm in die Augen. ‚Wow…was wundervolle grüne Augen. Unter den dunkelbraunen Haaren blitzen sie durch den Kontrast besonders.‘ Sie merkte, dass sie immer noch auf dem Bett ihres Patienten kniete und ihn umschlungen hielt. Sie spürte die Muskeln unter seinem Shirt, spürte seinen Atem in ihrem Nacken und merkte, dass er immer noch ziemliches Herzrasen hatte. ‚Ob sein Herz vielleicht wegen mir so schnell schlägt…?‘ Beschämt schalt sie sich. ‚Ein solcher Traummann hat bestimmt eine Freundin, oder zumindest ganz andere Ansprüche als sie ihm geben könnte…‘ Genzo merkte wie sie ihn anschaute und wie sein Herz pochte. Am liebsten würde er sie einfach festhalten. „Ich lasse jetzt Ihren Arm los und helfe Ihnen beim Ausziehen.“ Sagte das Wesen auf seinem Bett, welches ihm gerade den Verstand zu rauben begann. Vorsichtig kletterte sie von seinem Bett runter. Beschämt schaute er weg. Sie hatte seine Tränen bestimmt gesehen. Da hat man mal kurz Schmerzen und heult wie ein kleines Kind… „Sie brauchen sich nicht zu schämen.“ Schien sie auch noch Gedanken lesen zu können. „Wenn man Schmerzen hat, darf man auch weinen.“ Sie schaute ihn tief in die Augen. „Ich mag Männer, die ihre Gefühle nicht vor allem verbergen.“ Erschrocken realisierte sie, dass sie das laut gesagt hatte. Was war denn bloß in sie gefahren. Erstaunt schaute der Torhüter sie an. ‚Na das hab ich ja toll hinbekommen…‘ dachte sie sich. ‚Jetzt laber ich wie aus einem Groschenroman.‘ Genzo schaute sie lächelnd an. „Danke.“ Flüsterte er leise. Aber sie hatte ihn trotzdem gehört. Vorsichtig half sie ihm sein Shirt auszuziehen. Wie lang war sie jetzt eigentlich bereits bei diesem Patienten? Ihre Kollegen mussten ja sonst was denken. Aber das war ihr interessanterweise mal völlig egal. Das erste Mal war ihr egal, was andere von ihr dachten… oha. War sie etwa verliebt? Plötzlich fiel ihr ein, dass sie sich noch gar nicht vorgestellt hatte. Sie stellte sich vor sein Bett und schaute ihn ernst an. „Ich bin übrigens Nina. Nina Schneider.“ Genzo musste lächeln. Es war zu goldig wie sie sich plötzlich gerade hinstellte und sich förmlich vorstellte. Sie musste ebenfalls lachen. „Entschuldigung, ich hatte mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Irgendwie funktionieren meine Synapsen nicht richtig in Ihrer Gegenwart.“ Genzo antwortete lachen. „Sie sind mir ja eine überaus sympathische Ärztin. Mein Name ist Genzo Wakabayashi, aber das wissen sie sicherlich schon.“ Er hatte sein Shirt mit ihrer Hilfe ausgezogen und spürte ihren Blick auf seinem Körper ruhen. Sie musste zugeben, dass er verdammt gut aussah. Es passte alles, seine Muskeln, die Augen, der sinnliche Mund, die Haare, die ihm leicht in die Augen fielen, sie mussten sehr weich sein, fielen sie doch egal, wie er sie durch wuschelte immer wieder in ganz leichten Wellen sanft um seinen Kopf. Erst seine Frage riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Gefällt Ihnen was Sie sehen? Oder bin ich durchgefallen?“ Nina lief rot an und stammelte. „Ähm…ich…Scheiße das gibt’s doch nicht.“ Der Kapitän der Bayern lachte laut los und sah sie belustigt an. „Sie sind wirklich süß, wenn sie verlegen sind.“ Nina wusste nicht, ob sie ärgerlich sein sollte, oder mit ihm lachen sollte. Das war ihr bisher noch nie passiert. Sie verlor ja regelrecht die Contenance vor diesem Mann. Allerdings merkte man, dass er Promistatus genoss. So wie er mit ihr umging würde sich ein „normaler“ Patient nicht trauen mit einer Ärztin zu reden. ‚Ich muss mich jetzt wirklich mal zusammen reißen.‘ Sie nahm den Arm des Torhüters und bewegte ihn vorsichtig hin und her. „Tut das sehr weh?“ Genzo schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, es geht. Aber jetzt bewegen Sie ihn ja auch langsam. Als ich ihn vorhin zu schnell bewegt hab, war es wesentlich schmerzhafter.“ Nina nickte. „Das ist klar. Da haben Sie ja überhaupt nicht mehr dran gedacht, dass sie eine Wunde in der Schulter haben. Sie können zwar den Arm und auch die Schulter vorsichtig bewegen, aber ruckhafte Bewegungen und Bewegungen über Kopf sind verboten. Beim Anziehen holen Sie bitte Hilfe von den Schwestern, oder von mir.“ Sie schauten sich an und sagten beide nichts mehr zu ihren letzten Worten. Sie weil sie merkte, dass sie das eigentlich gar nicht hätte sagen sollen. Für solche Tätigkeiten gab es eigentlich die Schwestern, er weil er sich dachte, dass er sich am Liebsten nur von ihr an und ausziehen lassen würde. Schließlich war sie fertig mit ihrer Untersuchung. „Sie bleiben noch drei Tage zur Beobachtung im Krankenhaus, dann dürfen Sie nach Hause.“ Nina schaute ihn wehmütig an. ‚Und dann bin ich für ihn bestimmt nur eine weitere Nummer auf dem Schreibtisch…‘ Traurig wandte sie sich ab und verließ sein Zimmer. Irritiert schaute Genzo ihr nach. Er hatte die Veränderung in ihrem Blick durchaus bemerkt. War sie etwa traurig, dass er bald nach Hause durfte? Empfand sie vielleicht mehr für ihn als für andere Patienten? Er seufzte. Das wäre so wunderbar…vielleicht konnte er sie danach einmal zum Essen einladen… Er schüttelte den Kopf. Solche Frauen sind vergeben Genzo. Was denkst du dir eigentlich? Bei ihr hast du Null Chancen. Nin Schneider. Ein schöner Name…Schneider… ‚ Ich kenne diese Art von Frauen…‘ Schneider. Sie hatte blonde lange Haare und blaue Augen. Augen so tiefgründig wie die von seinem Bayernkameraden. Waren sie etwa…? Das würde allerdings erklären, weshalb er so genau über sie Bescheid wusste. „Nein. Das glaub ich jetzt nicht.“ Genzo schaute aus dem Fenster. Schneider sprach oft von seiner Schwester. Sie standen sich sehr nah. Aber Genzo hatte sie bisher nie kennen gelernt. Obwohl sie schon einige Jahre bei den Bayern zusammen spielten. Auch in Hamburg hatte er nicht viel von ihr erzählt. Nur dass sie … München…wohnt. Genzo schlug sich mit der Hand an die Stirn. Ihm fiel es wie Schuppen von den Augen. Er hatte mal erzählt, dass sie ihm Krankenhaus in München ist. Er hatte damals gedacht, sie wäre als Patientin in der Uniklinik weil sie ja dort wohnte. Warum hatte er das nie erwähnt, dass sie Ärztin ist? Verwirrt beschloss der Torwart seinen Freund morgen danach zu fragen.   
Inzwischen war das Training der Bayern vorbei. „Man man, Genzo fehlt echt hier. Der hätte dreiviertel der Bälle sicher gehalten, den Rest wahrscheinlich auch irgendwie…“ Kaltz seufzte. Schneider stimmte ihm zu. Der Kapitän fehlte nicht nur im Tor. Er war auch eine Stütze auf und neben dem Feld. „Nina wird sich schon um ihn kümmern.“ Grinste er. Er hatte wohl bemerkt, wie Genzo auf seine Schwester reagierte. Kaltz legte seine Hand auf Schneiders Schulter. „Na? Hast du Angst, dass du deine kleine Schwester an unseren Wakabayashi verlierst?“ Schneider schaute Kaltz ernst an. „Genzo wäre der Einzige, bei dem ich absolut sicher bin, dass er meine Schwester auf Händen tragen würde.“ Er seufzte. „Wenn sie es schafft, ihre schlimmen Erinnerungen an diesen Mistkerl von Bayer zu vergessen, dann wäre Genzo der einzig richtige Mann für sie.“ Kaltz schaute seinen Freund verwundert an. Schneider hielt viel von ihrem Keeper, das war Kaltz schon klar, aber dass er ihn gern mit seiner geliebten Schwester zusammen sehen würde… das haute ihn aus den Socken. „Warum hast du ihm eigentlich nicht erzählt, dass sie deine Schwester ist.“ Schneider schaute ihn ruhig an. „Weil sie dann keine Chance bei ihm hätte. Genzo würde sie aus Respekt vor unserer Freundschaft nicht mehr umwerben. Matsuyama hat mir mal irgendwann erzählt, dass Genzo sich niemals an die Schwester eines Freundes ranmachen würde. Er sagte mir damals nicht, warum das so ist, aber Genzo hat sich wohl irgendwann mal geschworen, dass ihm die Freundschaft zu einem Freund wichtiger ist, als dass er sie wegen einer Beziehung aufs Spiel stellen würde.“ Kaltz nickte langsam. „Das sieht ihm ähnlich.“ Verwundert hielt er Schneider am Arm. „Aber du hast doch schon in Hamburg nicht viel von deiner Schwester erzählt.“ Schneider drehte sich langsam rum. „Das stimmt. Ich hab keine Ahnung weshalb, aber ich glaube, dass das wohl einen tieferen Sinn hatte. Ich glaube es ist Schicksal, dass ich damals nichts erzählt hab und er ausgerechnet bei ihr im Krankenhaus von ihr operiert und behandelt wird. Jedenfalls hoffe ich das für mein Schwesterherz…und für Genzo. Sie wären ein tolles Paar. Ein Paar auf Augenhöhe.“ Matsuyama rief die Beiden. „Hey, kommt ihr auch noch?“ Kaltz und Schneider nickten sich zu und gingen gemeinsam mit ihrem Abwehrchef in die Umkleide.


	2. Chapter 2

Als sie nach der Zeremonie wieder in ihre Zimmer zurück kehrten war Wolframs Herz leicht geworden. Er lächelte vor sich hin, was auch Yuri nicht verborgen blieb. „Was ist mit dir?“ fragte er misstrauisch. „Ich fühle mich gereinigt. Diese Zeremonie war wirklich wundervoll. Ich bin froh, dass deine Mutter die Idee hatte hierher zu fahren.“ Er schaute seinen Verlobten an. „Los zieh dich um, es ist spät. Morgen früh geht es nach dem Frühstück nochmal in das Städtchen. Wir wollen noch einen Stadtbummel machen, bevor wir heimfahren. Zum Mittag sind wir ja nochmal bei der Tanmoku Familie eingeladen.“ Yuri gefiel genau der Gedanke überhaupt nicht. Er hatte sehr wohl die Blicke bemerkt, die der Yomeishi seinem Verlobten zuwarf. Dabei waren doch beide in einer Beziehung. Ok. Nur Shin wusste, dass Yuri und Wolfram verlobt waren und die hat sicher dicht gehalten. Also dachte Ki wahrscheinlich, Wolfram wäre Single. Und selbst wenn, Ki selbst ist doch verlobt. Was schaut er sich da nach anderen Kerlen um. Verdattert bemerkte Yuri gerade, worüber er eigentlich gerade nachdachte. Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf. Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Nicht er…Vorsichtig sah er seinen Verlobten an. Warum war er kein Mädchen. Er war so anziehend, so sexy, so…Wieder schüttelte Yuri den Kopf und musste sich etwas eingestehen: Er war eifersüchtig. Aber wieso denn? Wolfram war doch nur ein guter Freund. War er doch oder?   
Der Vollblut Mazoku hatte sich bereits sein rosa Nachthemd angezogen und lag im Bett. Kein Gute Nacht, kein rutsch mal rüber. Er hatte sich einfach hingelegt und war eingeschlafen. Yuri schaute auf die Uhr. Gut es war spät, bereits nach zwölf Uhr Nachts. Aber trotzdem wollte er nicht glauben, dass sein Verlobter sich einfach hinlegte und einschlief. Ihm fehlte die Diskussion, dass er in seinem Bett schlafen wolle. Ihm fehlte das ankuscheln des warmen Dämonenkörpers bevor sie zusammen einschliefen. Er zog seinen Pyjama an und legte sich ebenfalls ins Bett. Er drehte sich so, dass er Wolfram betrachten konnte. Der Feuerdämon war einfach perfekt und wunderschön. Das wusste er schon lange. Aber wie er ihn so betrachtete, spürte er etwas anderes im Herzen. Es schlug schneller, es machte ihn atemlos. War das etwa Zuneigung? War es mehr als Freundschaft? War es das was Wolfram Liebe nannte?  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Yuri auf und fühlte neben sich …nichts. Erschrocken setzte er sich im Bett auf. „Wolfram?“ rief er laut. Dieser kam aus dem Bad und guckte ihn überrascht an. „Was schreist du denn so? Du weckst ja die Nachbarn.“ Er ging wieder ins Bad. Yuri musste erst realisieren was er da gerade erlebte. Der sonst so schläfrige Feuerdämon war vor! ihm wach und bereits im Bad fast fertig, während er noch im Bett lag?! „Warum bist du schon wach? Konntest du nicht schlafen?“ fragte Yuri. Wolfram kam strahlend aus dem Bad. „Nein, wieso? Ich hab hervorragend geschlafen.“ Yuri betrachtete seinen Verlobten wieder einmal mit einem anderen Blick als sonst. Der durchtrainierte Soldat stand nur mit einem Handtuch um die Lenden in der Badezimmer Tür und grinste ihn an. Seine schlanke Figur war wohlgeformt, so dass er eigentlich auch als Frau durchgehen könnte. Naja ohne Brüste eben. Aber er hatte sogar eine Taille. Die elfenbeinfarbene Haut war makellos und glatt. Seine blonden Haare waren noch nass und fielen ihm etwas länger als sonst auf die Schultern. Schließlich hingen sich seine Locken aus was ihn unglaublich sexy machte. Wolfram rubbelte sich die Haare ab. „Wenn du fertig bist mit der Leibesvisitation, kannst du auch gerne das Bad nutzen um dich fertig zu machen. Ich zieh mich an und geh schon mal runter zum Frühstück. Mein Magen knurrt.“ Yuri merkte wie seine Wangen rot wurden und er stammelte etwas unbeholfen rum. „Wartest du nicht auf mich?“ Wolfram schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich habe Miko gesagt, dass ich gleich runter komme. Sie hat eben gefragt, wie weit wir sind.“ Überrascht schaut Yuri ihn an. Der Feuerdämon zuckte mit den Schultern. „Da hast du noch geschlafen.“ Er war fertig angezogen und ging zur Tür. „Wir sehen uns unten beim Frühstück. Beeil dich einfach.“ Er strahlte ihn an und ging. Zurück blieb ein verdatterter Dämonenkönig, der immer noch nicht fassen konnte, was gerade ablief. Warum wartete Wolfram nicht auf ihn, so wie sonst auch? Er wollte nicht, dass sein Verlobter sich von ihm löste. Er brauchte ihn doch. Was passierte gerade? Schnell machte Yuri sich fertig und hechtete aus dem Zimmer.   
Nach dem Frühstück schlenderten die Shibuyas und Wolfram durch das Städtchen. Sie schauten sich die verschiedenen Läden an, als Wolfram eine Kirche entdeckte. „Oh ja, lass uns reingehen.“ Yuri war irritiert. Was wollte ein Dämon in der Kirche? Ehe er sich versah, war sein Verlobter bereits durch die schwere Eichentür geschlüpft. Er lief zum Altar und drehte sich plötzlich auf halber Strecke um. „Oh mein Gott. Miko, du kannst doch auch Orgel spielen hast du mal gesagt.“ Yuris Mutter nickte. „Ja, ich hatte einige Jahre Klavier und auch Orgel Unterricht.“ Wolfram entdeckte einen Bediensteten der Kirche. „Entschuldigen sie. Ist es möglich, dass wir einmal die Orgel ausprobieren dürften? Meine Mutter ist Organistin und ich singe gern. Ihre Orgel ist ja eine Perle. Eine echte Jehmlich Orgel aus seinen jungen Schaffensjahren.“ Der Kirchenbedienstete stand sprachlos vor dem blonden Dämon und nickte nur. Wie lang war es her, dass ihn ein Engel ansprach und noch dazu wusste, welche Orgel sich in dieser Kirche befand. Yuri schaute ebenso verdattert wie der Angestellte. Wolfram und Miko grinsten sich nur an, als der Bedienstete mit einem Schlüssel aus der Sakristei zurückkam. „Ich gehe mit Ihnen auf die Empore und zeige Ihnen wie die Orgel angeht.“ Wolfram nickte, Miko war richtig aufgeregt. Endlich würde sie mal auf einer historisch wertvollen Orgel spielen dürfen. Sie drehte sich zu ihren beiden Männern um. „Ihr bleibt am besten hier unten und hört zu.“ Shouma und Yuri guckten sich verdutzt an und setzten sich in eine Kirchenbank. Sie hörten noch einige Minuten Murmeln auf der Empore, bevor einige vorsichtige Klänge der Orgel entrannen. Dann war kurz Pause und die Orgel erklang in ihrer ganzen Pracht. Miko probierte die Prinzipal Pfeifen aus, die Flöten, Gedackte, sogar die Zungen als Solo Register. Wolfram war begeistert von der Orgel. Yuri schaute entgeistert nach oben, wusste er überhaupt nicht, dass seine Mutter so gut Orgel spielte. Wolfram ging zu Miko und fragte sie, ob sie einige westliche Bachchoräle, oder Choräle aus einem Gesangbuch spielen konnte. Dies war eine katholische Kirche, also musste es auch Gesangbücher der katholischen Kirche geben. Er suchte und fand sowohl ein katholisches als auch ein evangelisches Gesangbuch. Scheinbar wurde die Kirche sowohl für den evangelischen Gottesdienst, als auch für die katholische Messe genutzt. Das gab es in westlichen Kirchen öfter, wenn die Glaubensgruppen in solch niedriger zahl vorhanden waren, dass sich der Bau zweier Kirchen nicht lohnte. In seinem langen Dämonenleben war er immer wieder mit traditioneller Kirchenmusik in Berührung gekommen. Schließlich einigten sie sich auf drei Choräle, die sie musizieren wollten. 1. „O Haupt voll Blut und Wunden“ ein wunderschöner Passionschoral, den Bach auch in seiner Matthäus Passion mehrfach eingesetzt hatte. Als zweites wollten sie „Such wer da will ein ander Ziel“ vortragen und als letztes den Choral „Wer nur den lieben Gott lässt walten“. Der Text war Wolfram ins Auge gefallen, als er die angesteckten Lieder des letzten Gottesdienstes aufschlug und durchlas, unter anderem die Nummer 369. Auch die Melodie schien sehr schön zu sein.   
Sie begannen mit dem Passionschoral „O Haupt voll Blut und Wunden“. Dieser Choral war sehr traurig und sprach von der Fassungslosigkeit über die Kreuzigung Jesu. Miko fing an eine kleine Intonation zu spielen und dann begann Wolfram zu singen. Dass Engel singen konnten wusste Yuri, aber dass auch Dämonen eine engelsgleiche Stimme besaßen war ihm bis zum jetzigen Moment neu gewesen. Wolfram sang mit einem sanften warmen Tenor, der durch die gesamte Kirche klang. Sie trug in den hintersten Winkel und ließ die Kirchenbesucher andächtig aufschauen, wer auf der Empore so schön sang.   
Anschließend folgte der Choral unter der Nummer 346. Den kannte Miko nicht, aber unter der Orgelbank lagen ja immer die Choralbücher. So auch hier. Sie schlug den Choral auf und probierte ihn erst etwas aus, ohne dass der Feuerdämon dazu sang. Sie merkte wie schön der Choral war und gab Wolfram ein Zeichen, dass er nach dem erneuten Vorspiel von ihr einsetzen könnte mit singen. Plötzlich bemerkte sie eine Stimmführung in den Noten. Sie rief Wolfram zu, er solle in der zweiten Strophe oder zwischendurch einfach mal die Tenorstimme aus dem Choralbuch singen. Das wäre wie eine Oberstimme. Wolfram reagierte schnell und sang die erste Strophe normal und dann die gleiche Strophe in der Tenorstimme des ausgesetzten Satzes im Choralbuch. Ihm gefiel nur der Text der ersten Strophe. „Such wer da will ein ander Ziel, die Seligkeit zu finden, mein Herz allein bedacht soll sein, auf Christus sich zu gründen. Sein Wort sind wahr, sein Werk sind klar, sein heilger Mund hat Kraft und Grund, all Feind zu überwinden.“   
Warum Tanmoku Ki ausgerechnet in dem Moment an der Kirche vorbei lief und den warmen Tenor hörte war dem Yomeishi schleierhaft. Doch als er die Kirche betrat und sah, wer da auf der Empore sang, war er sicher, dass Gott ihn zu jenem Zeitpunkt an diesen Ort geschickt hatte. Er stellte sich hinter eine Säule, um nicht von dem Dämon und seiner Familie gesehen zu werden und lauschte. In dieser Stimme klang so viel Wehmut. Als Miko schließlich den Choral mit der Nummer 369 anstimmte, zog Ki verwundert die Luft ein. Dieser Choral war eher selten in der Gemeinde hier zu hören. Er hatte eine wunderschöne Melodie wenngleich auch etwas traurig, obwohl der Choral durchaus von Hoffnung und Zuversicht sprach. Welche Strophen würde der hübsche Blonde wohl singen. Auf jeden Fall die Erste wie er hörte. Doch dann ging Wolfram direkt weiter zur zweiten Strophe. „Was helfen uns die schweren Sorgen, was hilft uns unser Weh und Ach? Wir machen unser Kreuz und Leid nur größer durch die Traurigkeit.“ Tanmoku Ki schaute sich gerührt um, ob ihn jemand bemerkte. Der Dämon sang mit einer Trauer in der Stimme, als wenn er sein eigenes Leben hinterfragte. Dann sang er die dritte Strophe. „Man halte nur ein wenig Stille und sei doch in sich selbst vergnügt. Gott…weiß auch was uns fehlt.“ Weiter zur vierten Strophe. „Er kennt die rechten Freudenstunden, er weiß wohl wann es nützlich sei. Eh wir’s uns versehn, und lässet uns viel Guts geschehn.“ Yuri wusste genau, was Wolfram mit seinen ausgesuchten Strophen meinte und was er ansprach. Es war eine Mahnung an ihn. Eine Mahnung an sich selbst nicht mehr seine Kraft mit seiner unerwiderten Liebe zu vergeuden. Yuri war betroffen wie viel Schmerz in der Stimme seines Verlobten mitschwang. Verstohlen wischte er sich eine Träne aus dem Auge, als der blonde Dämon die letzte Strophe zelebrierte. Er sang nun nicht mehr einfach die Melodie, sondern erfand eine Oberstimme dazu. Die Besucher wurden immer mehr in den letzten Minuten, hatte sich draußen mittlerweile herum gesprochen, dass hier jemand wundervoll Orgel spielte und eine ergreifende Tenorstimme dazu sang. „Sing, bet und geh auf Gottes Wegen, verricht das deine nur getreu und trau des himmelsreichem Segen, so wird er bei dir werden neu. Denn welcher seine Zuversicht auf Gott setzt, den verlässt er nicht.“   
Wolfram hatte sich so in seine Oberstimme hinein gelegt, dass er nun völlig außer Atem an der Brüstung stand und erst mit dem einsetzenden Applaus merkte, wie voll die kleine Kirche mittlerweile geworden war. Er verneigte sich leicht und fragte Miko, ob sie auswendig einige Orgelstücke spielen könnte. Diese nickte begeistert und begann den Kirchenraum mit dem wundervollen Klang der Orgel zu erfüllen. Tanmoku Ki spürte, dass dieser Dämon sich gerade aus einer unglücklichen Beziehung zu lösen schien. Vielleicht sollte er das auch machen? Liebte er seine Verlobte? Nein, sie wurden zu dem Schritt gezwungen. Scheinbar war Wolfram der Verlobte von Yuri, dieser schien aber dessen Gefühle nicht zu erwidern. Er schaute diesen wundervollen Dämon noch einmal an und nahm den Anblick mit nach Hause und freute sich auf das gemeinsame Essen mit der Familie Shibuya. Es war Zeit einige Dinge heraus zu finden. Unbemerkt verließ er die Kirche. Dachte er. Dass er von seinem Schattengeist beobachtet wurde fiel ihm nicht auf. Keika war verwirrt. Eigentlich spürte Ki immer seine Anwesenheit. Dieser Dämon musste seine Sinne vernebelt haben dachte er wütend. Als er aber den Blick seines Herren sah, wurde er nachdenklich. Tanmoku Ki lächelte. So hatte er ihn nicht mehr lächeln sehen, seitdem er seinen ehemals besten Freund erlösen konnte und dessen Seele endlich in den Himmel konnte. Da hatte Ki gleichermaßen geweint, als auch gelächelt. Dieser Dämon schien ihm aus irgendeinem Grund nahe zu gehen.   
Nach dem kleinen Privatkonzert standen Miko und Shouma Shibuya vor der Kirche und warteten auf Wolfram und ihren Sohn. Nach einiger Zeit kam Yuri auf sie zu und fragte, ob sie Wolfram gesehen hätten. Verwundert verneinten sie, dachten sie doch Wolfram wäre bei Yuri. „Vielleicht ist er noch von den begeisterten Besuchern aufgehalten worden.“ Schmunzelte Shouma und sah seinen Sohn von der Seite an. Dieser konnte sich kaum beherrschen, so war er von seinen Gefühlen überwältigt. „Ich weiß genau, weshalb er diese Choräle ausgewählt hat.“ Zischte er leise. Miko sah ihn ernst an. „Yuri, Wolfram kannte dieses Gesangbuch hier nicht. Es war Zufall.“ Yuri schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das war es nicht. Er wusste genau, was er da sang und wen es erreichen sollte.“ „Und? Hat es den Richtigen erreicht?“ fragte Miko sanft. Yuri schaute sie verzweifelt an. „Ich kann ihm nicht das zurückgeben, was er sich von mir erhofft.“ Mikos Blick wurde traurig. „Warum nicht?“ Yuris Stimme kippte. „Weil es nicht richtig ist. Ich bin nicht schwul. Er kann keine Kinder bekommen, wie eine normale Frau, ich kann doch keinen Mann lieben und heiraten.“ Abermals hörte er die sanfte Stimme seiner Mutter. „Warum nicht? Wer sagt das?“ Sein Vater legte die Hand auf seine Schulter. „Haben wir dich etwa so erzogen Sohn?“ Yuri rannen die Tränen über die Wangen. Er konnte nichts antworten und drehte sich von seinen Eltern weg. Diese schauten sich besorgt an. Warum konnte ihr Sohn nicht endlich zu seinen Gefühlen stehen bevor es zu spät sein würde…  
Wolfram schluchzte leise als ihn eine Hand an der Schulter fasste, ihn rumdrehte und eine schlanke Gestalt ihn in ihre Arme nahm und tröstete. Der Dämon schaute nicht einmal wer es war, er wusste, dass es Tanmoku Ki war. Er hatte ihn die ganze Zeit in der Kirche gespürt. „Ich will nicht wie ein Mädchen weinen.“ Schluchzte er an Ki’s Brust. „Ich bin ein Soldat. Ich bin kein Weichei.“ Tränen nässten das Hemd des Yomeishi, welcher ihn einfach nur fest hielt ohne etwas zu sagen. Auch er hatte das Gespräch zwischen Yuri und dessen Eltern mit angehört und wusste, dass Wolfram es ebenfalls gehört hatte, als er die Kirche verlassen wollte. Nun stand er an der schweren Eichentür gelehnt und ließ all seine Verzweiflung raus. „Ich werde ihn gehen lassen.“ Flüsterte der Dämon. Plötzlich nahm Tanmoku Ki den Kopf des Dämons und zog ihn zu sich ran, so dass ihre Lippen sich fast berührten. Wolfram wollte sich nicht wehren, er hatte keine Kraft mehr. Sanft trafen weiche Lippen fordernde Lippen. Ki drückte seine Lippen fester auf die des Blonden. Wolfram spürte wie sein Herz pochte und ein Kribbeln sich in seinem Körper ausbreitete. Er erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich und wünschte sich, es wäre Yuri. Beschämt löste sich Wolfram von Ki und schaute auf den Boden. „Es tut mir leid. Ich kann das nicht…“ Tanmoku Ki lächelte ihn sanft an. „Wir haben keine Eile. Ich weiß, wem dein Herz gehört. Man kann ein Feuer nicht einfach löschen. Es bleibt immer die Glut übrig. Bis diese ausgegangen ist, dauert es einige Zeit.“  
Yuri und seine Eltern wollten schon in die Kirche zurückgehen, um Wolfram zu suchen, als er plötzlich durch die Eichentür heraus kam. Miko sah, dass er geweint hatte und befürchtete, dass er ihr Gespräch mit angehört hatte. Als er sie mit seinen grünen Augen anschaute, wusste sie, dass er es gehört hatte. „Es tut mir so leid.“ Flüsterte sie. „So haben wir Yuri nicht erzogen.“ Vorsichtig legte sie ihren Arm um den Feuerdämon. Schweigend gingen sie durch die Straßen und warteten auf die angegebene Zeit, zu der sie auf dem Berg der Tanmoku Familie zum Essen erscheinen sollten.   
Sie kamen um zwölf auf dem Berg Ura an und wurden bereits von der Schwester des Yomeishi erwartet. „Oh, schön dass sie da sind. Ich bin Tanmoku Jiyun, die legitime Tochter der Tanmoku Familie. Meine Großmutter und mein Bruder befinden sich auf der Terrasse. Ich führe sie hin.“ Sie verneigte sich leicht und schaute verstohlen zu dem blonden Dämon, von dem Ki bereits gestern erzählt hatte. Sie spürte tatsächlich eine enorme magische Präsenz in ihm, obwohl auf Erden das Maryoku nicht zu nutzen war. Er war ein perfekter Mazoku. Das musste sie zugeben. Schnell sammelte sie ihre Gedanken wieder, bevor der Blonde etwas bemerkte, doch als sie in seine smaragdgrünen Augen sah, vernahm sie ein spöttisches Lächeln. Er hatte es bereits gemerkt. Wahrscheinlich ging ihm das öfter so. In dem Moment kam der Schattengeist und Shin auf die Gäste zu. „Ah. Jiyun. Du hast unsere Gäste bereits empfangen.“ Shin wurde unruhig in der Nähe von Ki’s Schwester. Sie hatte immer das Gefühl, dass diese ihrem Verlobten etwas Böses wolle. Yuri ging zu Shin. „Hey, schön dich zu sehen. Es freut mich, dass du auch hier bist.“ Diese nickte. „Ja, mein Verlobter hat mich heute ebenfalls zu dem Essen mit euch eingeladen.“ Sie strahlte. „Das kommt so selten vor…“ Jiyun unterbrach sie kühl. „Nun. Lasst uns gehen. Großmutter wartet nicht gern.“ Wolfram war irritiert von so viel Gefühlskälte und bemerkte Yuris Blick, welcher ebenso verdutzt war. „Na, die haben ja einen Umgangston hier.“ raunte Yuri seinem Verlobten zu. Dieser nickte nur. Gemeinsam folgten sie der Tochter des Hauses. „Hey, Engelsdämon.“ Sprach Keika Wolfram an. „Ich hab gehört, du hättest so wundervoll gesungen.“ Wolfram sah erstaunt in ein grinsendes Augenpaar. „Woher weißt du das?“ Der Schattengeist grinste noch breiter. „Von meinem Herren. Ihr habt euch doch getroffen…“ antwortete er und war gespannt auf die Reaktion des Doppelschwarzen. Dieser zog die Luft ein und schaute Wolfram fragend an. Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und? Ist das verboten?“ Yuri hielt seinen Verlobten am Arm. „Warum hast du uns das vorhin nicht gesagt?“ Der blonde schaute Yuri irritiert an. „Seit wann interessiert dich, was ich tue?“ Er schaute den Dämonenkönig belustigt an. „Das hat es doch bisher nicht.“ Wolfram zog seinen Arm aus Yuris Griff und ging weiter. Shin spürte die Zerrissenheit des Doppelschwarzen. Sie ließ sich etwas zurück fallen und hielt Yuri nun ihrerseits zurück. „Du bist zu spät. Du verlierst ihn. Und das ist allein deine Schuld.“ Yuri schaute sie entsetzt an. Shin drehte sich um und ging hinter den anderen her. Yuri erkannte plötzlich dass sie Recht hatte. Er war gerade dabei den Feuerdämon zu verlieren.   
Als sie auf der Terrasse ankamen erhob sich Tanmoku Ki und begrüßte die Gäste und stellte sie seiner Großmutter vor. „Großmutter, das sind Freunde von meiner Verlobten. Yuri Shibuya. Er geht mit ihr auf dieselbe Schule.“ Yuri verneigte sich leicht. „Das sind seine Eltern Miko und Shouma Shibyua. Sie ist ein Mensch und er ein guter Dämon.“ Yuri war verblüfft, dass der Yomeishi wusste, welcher Elternteil von ihm der Dämon war. Die Herrin des Hauses Tanmoku lächelte alle bisher vorgestellten Personen an und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit nun auf Wolfram. „Und wer ist dieser engelhafte Dämon?“ fragte sie und sah ihren Enkel mit einem prüfenden Blick an. Sie merkte wohl, dass zwischen den beiden eine knisternde Spannung lag. Yuri verspannte sich als er bemerkte, dass sich Tanmoku Ki’s Haltung veränderte. „Das Großmutter ist Wolfram Lord von Bielefeld. Der mächtigste Feuerdämon im Dämonenreich Shin Makoku. Ein mit Liebe erfüllter Dämon, in dem ich nicht ein Funken Boshaftigkeit feststellen konnte.“ Wolfram lief rot an, während die Hausherrin ihre Hand vor seinen Körper hielt. Wolfram verneigte sich ebenfalls wie seine Vorgänger und küsste die dargebotene Hand. „Das ist allerdings etwas wahrlich Außergewöhnliches.“ Sinnierte das heimliche Oberhaupt der Tanmoku Familie. „Ein Mazoku der besonderen Art.“ Sie sah Ki von der Seite an, welcher augenscheinlich sehr von dem Dämon angezogen war. Plötzlich kam ihr die Prophezeiung in den Sinn. Dieser Dämon... wenn der Doppelschwarze der erwähnte neue Dämonenkönig von Shin Makoku war, dann könnte dieser Dämon… sein Verlobter… In dem Moment glaubte sie zum ersten Mal in all den Jahren, dass die Prophezeiung in Erfüllung gehen könnte. Der Mazoku schien nicht abgeneigt von ihrem Enkel zu sein. Männliche Mazoku können durchaus schwanger werden. Selten, aber es war möglich. Und ein Dämon seiner Macht und Stärke würde das Baby sogar schützen und behalten können, bis es bereit war geboren zu werden. Sie beschloss die Beiden zu testen. „Nun, wie ist eure Beziehung zueinander?“ fragte Großmutter und sah Yuri und Wolfram nacheinander an. Wolfram schluckte. Yuri wurde rot und wuschelte sich mal wieder verlegen in den Haaren. Keiner der Beiden sagte etwas. Der Feuerdämon sah Yuri fragend und abwartend an. Da dieser keine Anstalten machte irgendwie zu reagieren stieß Wolfram schließlich verärgert aus: „Er ist mein Verlobter. Zumindest offiziell.“ Yuri guckte ihn irritiert an. Zumindest Offiziell? Er war sein Verlobter…warum grenzte Wolfram das plötzlich so ein. Er verstand. Er hatte ja nicht einmal reagiert. Er hatte wieder nicht den Schneid gehabt zu ihrer Beziehung zu stehen. „Ja“ hörte er sich plötzlich hinzufügen. „Und eines Tages werden wir heiraten.“ Alle sahen ihn verblüfft an. Wolfram fiel die Kinnlade runter, Tanmoku Ki zog eine Augenbraue hoch und Shin sah ihn erleichtert an. Endlich hatte er einen Schritt in die richtige Richtung getan. Vielleicht war es aber auch schon zu spät. Wolfram sah ihn wütend an. „Meinst du ich warte darauf auch nochmal Jahre lang?“ er schüttelte den Kopf. Seine Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn. Er liebte Yuri, aber er wusste nicht, wie lange er noch stark sein konnte. Großmutter hatte genug erfahren. Der Dämonenkönig konnte nicht zu seinen offensichtlich sehr starken Gefühlen für den Feuerdämon stehen. Und dieser war nicht mehr bereit zu warten. Die Prophezeiung hatte tatsächlich eine Möglichkeit bekommen sich zu erfüllen.  
Das Essen verlief eher schweigsam. Weder Yuri und Wolfram redeten miteinander, noch Tanmoku Ki und seine Großmutter. Lediglich Shin und Yuris Eltern hielten die Stimmung am Laufen. Nach dem Essen stand Ki auf und ging zu Wolfram. „Würdet ihr mir etwas Gesellschaft leisten? Shin erzählte mir, ihr wärt so erfreut über meine Blumenzucht im Garten gewesen.“ Wolfram nickte begeistert. „Gern. Ja sie sind wunderschön. Diese Farbenvielfalt.“ Der Yomeishi bemerkte die Gesichtsentgleisung des Dämonenkönigs durchaus, doch es war ihm schlicht und einfach egal. Wenn er diesen wundervollen Dämon nicht halten konnte, war das seine Chance. Er rückte den Stuhl des Blonden zurück, verneigte sich leicht und gab das Zeichen, dass er vorgehen möge. Lächelnd nickte Wolfram Miko und Shouma zu und verließ mit Ki den Speisesaal. „Mein Enkel ist scheinbar ganz vernarrt in ihren Dämon.“ Schmunzelte Großmutter. Miko lachte. „Er ist ja auch wirklich reizend. Nicht wahr Yuri?“ Dieser bekam kein Wort heraus. Immer noch sprachlos starrte er die geschlossene Tür an, durch welche gerade sein Verlobter mit dem Yomeishi verschwunden war. Er hatte komplett die Kontrolle über Wolfram verloren. Kontrolle… Eigentlich hatte er nie die Kontrolle über seinen Verlobten gehabt. Wolfram war immer von sich aus zu ihm gekommen, er war von sich aus bei ihm geblieben. Er hatte ihn von sich aus aufrichtig und bedingungslos geliebt. Und er Blindfuchs hatte es nie richtig gedeutet. Er hatte ihn immer nur als Freund sehen wollen. Jetzt wo er sich seine wahren Gefühle eingestand, war es zu spät.  
Ki lief neben einem schweigsamen Wolfram her. Bei den Blumen angekommen kniete sich der Dämon nieder und betrachtete sie bewundernd. Ab und an roch er an einer Blüte. Wie Ki ihn so betrachtete, spürte er ein Kribbeln in seinem Körper. Schmetterlinge schienen in seinem Magen zu flattern. War das Liebe? Verliebtheit? Verlangen nach diesem perfekten Körper? Er schaute den blonden Engel vor sich an. Seine weichen Lippen waren zu einem leichten Lächeln gebogen. Seine Haare umrahmten glänzend sein Gesicht. Seine Augen sprühten vor Begeisterung…seine Augen. Wenn er die sehen konnte…“Na? Gefällt dir was du siehst?“ Foppte der Feuerdämon ihn. Verlegen lächelte er und schaute weg. „Du bist einfach wunderschön. Bitte entschuldige, dass ich dich so angestarrt habe.“ Wolfram seufzte. „Nun ja. Ehrlich gesagt ist es auch schön, wenn man so begehrt wird.“ Tanmoku Ki stand auf und zog ihn zu sich hoch. „Wirst du das sonst nicht?“ fragte er neugierig. Wolfram schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Nein. Er kann es einfach nicht. Manchmal spüre ich seine heimlichen Blicke. Doch wenn ich ihn anschaue, wendet er sich ab.“ Tanmoku Ki zog den Dämon noch näher. „Und wenn ich dir sage, dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe von dem ersten Augenblick, in dem ich dich sah? Wie ist das für dich?“ Wolfram zögerte. „Ich liebe Yuri sehr. Aber ich schaffe es nicht mehr unerwidert zu lieben.“ Der Yomeishi schaute Wolfram zärtlich an. „Gibst du mir eine Chance dir zu zeigen, wie es ist, wenn man aufrichtig geliebt wird?“ Wolfram bekam weiche Knie. „Ich …wünsche es mir so sehr.“ Er schaute in silbergraue Augen, in denen er meinte, Sterne funkeln zu sehen. „Oh Gott…Ki.“ Dieser küsste ihn sanft und ohne Druck. Wolfram wollte sich nicht wehren. Er wollte geliebt werden. Vorsichtig erwiderte er den Kuss. Tanmoku Ki sah ihn liebevoll an. Er fuhr sich mit der Zunge über seine Lippen. „Hm…du schmeckst süß.“ Er küsste ihn nochmal. Dieses Mal konnte Wolfram seine Gefühle nicht mehr zurück halten. Voller Leidenschaft erdwiderte er den Kuss und keuchte als er sich von Ki löste. „Du…du…wow…“ Tanmoku grinste und umfasste den Dämon fest und küsste ihn voller Lust. „Ich gebe dir was du willst mein Engel.“   
Yuri, seine Eltern und Shin spazierten durch die Gärten, als sie sich fragten wo Wolfram und Ki blieben. Die Blumenzucht des jungen Hausherrn war doch direkt vor ihnen. Verwundert liefen sie weiter, als Yuri auf keuchte und sich die Hand vor den Mund hielt. Miko sah ihren Sohn erstaunt an und richtete ihren Blick in die Richtung, in die Yuri entgeistert starrte. Sie sahen Wolfram und Tanmoku Ki wie sie sich innig küssten und nicht zu bemerken schienen, dass sie entdeckt wurden. „Wolfram…“ Der Dämon zuckte erschrocken zusammen und schaute dorthin, von wo er die Stimme vernahm. Vier entgeisterte Augenpaare starrten ihn und Ki an. Ertappt ließen sie voneinander ab und gingen einige Schritte auseinander. Doch es war zu spät. Yuri rannte auf seinen Verlobten zu. „Was machst du eigentlich mit dem da?“ er schrie den Feuerdämon an. „Weißt du wie es ist, wenn man auf seinen Gefühlen rumgetrampelt bekommt?“ Wolfram sah ihn traurig an. „Ja. Yuri, das weiß ich.“ Auf einmal wurde Yuri alles klar. Er hatte verloren. Er hatte Wolfram in die Arme eines anderen getrieben. Völlig fassungslos sah er den Dämon an. Dieser drehte sich um und ließ ihn stehen. „Ich laufe runter in die Stadt. Die Zimmerkarte hab ich ja.“ Tanmoku Ki sah den Doppelschwarzen mitleidig an. „Deine Zeit ist abgelaufen, bevor sie richtig beginnen konnte.“ Miko ging zu ihrem Sohn und nahm ihn in die Arme. Natürlich war das von Wolfram nicht richtig, dass wusste er sicher selbst am besten. Doch Yuri hatte es sich selbst zuzuschreiben. Irgendwann gab auch der mächtigste Dämon einmal auf wenn er nur verletzt wurde.  
Wolfram lief einfach den Fahrweg entlang, welchen sie mit dem Auto hochgefahren waren. Da stand plötzlich der Schattengeist des Yomeishi vor ihm. Erschrocken zuckte der blonde Dämon zusammen. Er konnte sich immer noch nicht daran gewöhnen, dass Keika sich blitzschnell von A nach B bewegen konnte als Geist. „Was willst du wirklich von Ki?“ fragte Keika und lief neben Wolfram her. Dieser wusste nicht recht, was er antworten sollte. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich Yuri liebe, aber ich schaffe es nicht mehr so weiter zu leben.“ Der Schattengeist sah ihn von der Seite an. „Du meinst, ohne die Liebe zurück zu bekommen, die du schenkst?“ Wolfram nickte. „Wir sind jetzt so lang verlobt, aber er hat sich nie wirklich für mich interessiert. Er sieht in mir nur einen Freund.“ Keika tat der verzweifelte Dämon leid. „Tanmoku empfindet mehr für dich, obwohl er dich erst zwei Tage kennt. So habe ich ihn noch nicht erlebt.“ Wolframs Wangenfärbten sich leicht rot. Keika musste lächeln, er war wirklich süß, wenn er verlegen wurde. Da musste er seinem Herrn Recht geben. Dieser Dämon war anders als alle anderen. Er strahlte Wärme und Liebe aus. Da war nichts Dämonisches. Nichts Böses. In diesem Dämonenreich musste es tatsächlich gute Dämonen geben. Wahrscheinlich waren die bösen Dämonen auf Erden die, die dort verbannt, besiegt oder getötet wurden. Ihre Seelen kamen auf die Erde, um hier neue Körper zu finden. Im Dämonenreich wären sie verfolgt worden, bis die Seelen endgültig zerstört waren. „Tanmoku sieht in euch etwas ganz Wertvolles. Zerstört es nicht Lord von Bielefeld.“ Bevor Wolfram etwas erwidern konnte war der Schattengeist verschwunden und das Auto der Shibuyas kam die Straße entlang gefahren. Als sie bei ihm ankamen, hielt Shouma an. „Du willst doch nicht wirklich den ganzen Weg runter laufen.“ Erleichtert atmete der Feuerdämon auf und setzte sich neben Yuri. Dieser beachtete ihn keines Blickes. Aber das war Wolfram egal.  
In ihrem Zimmer setzte Wolfram sich ans Fenster und schaute in die herrliche Natur. Er dachte an Tanmoku Ki, an die Frage seiner Großmutter, an sein Lächeln, an seinen Kuss. Er spürte etwas, was er vorher vermisst hatte. Er spürte ein Kribbeln. Allerdings nicht, als er in Yuris zerknirschtes Gesicht sah, welcher ihn anpflaumte. „Was war das denn vorhin bitte?“ Der Dämon schaute seinen Verlobten irritiert an. „Was war was?“ fragte Wolfram verdutzt. „Du meinst doch nicht etwa meine Unterhaltung mit dem Yomeishi?“ Yuri konnte seine Gefühle kaum mehr bändigen. „Du hast die gesamte Besichtigungstour gestern und während des Essens heute nicht wirklich mit mir gesprochen. Du warst mit deinen Gedanken komplett woanders. Und dieser Ki hat dich die ganze Zeit so merkwürdig angesehen. Dieser Blick. Dieser Kuss! Da lag Zärtlichkeit und Zuneigung drin. Das ist ein Priester. Die dürfen gar keine Beziehungen eingehen.“ Wolfram schaute seinen Verlobten verblüfft an. „Wie kommst du denn darauf, dass er keine Beziehung haben darf. Er ist doch kein Priester, im Sinne der katholischen Kirche. Er ist ein Priester im Sinne der spirituellen Reinigung, mit denen er das Gleichgewicht von Gut und Böse auf Erden erhält. Außerdem hat er bereits eine Beziehung. Das weißt du doch.“ Kopfschüttelnd legte sich der blonde Dämon auf sein Bett und schaute wieder aus dem Fenster. Er liebte es so zu liegen und die Natur draußen zu genießen. Yuri holte tief Luft bevor er versuchte möglichst ruhig weiter zu reden. „Er scheint sie aber nicht zu lieben so wie ich sie verstanden habe.“ Wolfram schaute ihn mit einem unergründlichen Blick an. „Du liebst mich doch auch nicht. Was regst du dich so auf?“ Yuri bekam Schnappatmung. Was hatte der Dämon eben gesagt? „Das denkst du?“ fragte Yuri blass. „Du denkst ich liebe dich nicht?“ Wolfram setzte sich auf sein Bett und drehte sich direkt zum Doppelschwarzen. „Du lehnst unsere Verlobung ab, weil wir zwei Kerle sind wie du es immer sagst, du verleugnest unsere Beziehung vor anderen, dir ist es peinlich, wenn ich dich berühre. Wie nennst du das deiner Meinung nach bitte?“ Yuri wurde heiß und kalt. Wolfram hatte Recht. Er wollte ihn nicht lieben, das gehörte sich nicht. Man bekam nur Probleme wenn man sich als schwul outete. Aber sein Herz machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Doch wieder schaffte er es nicht, seinen Schatten zu überspringen und seinem Verlobten zu sagen was er wirklich empfand. Er drehte sich nur rum und sah zur Wand. „Ich will dich nicht verlieren Wolfram. Du bist mir wichtig. Du bist mein Freund.“ Wolfram wunderte sich, dass er dieses Mal keine Tränen in den Augen hatte, als er Yuri antwortete. „Ich kann das nicht mehr Yuri. Ich will dich nicht mehr unerwidert lieben. Mein Herz schafft das nicht mehr.“ Er seufzte bevor er die nächsten Worte aussprach, die er nie hatte aussprechen wollen. „Wenn wir in Shin Makoku zurück sind, löse ich unsere Verlobung auf Yuri. Dann bist du frei. Und ich auch.“ Flüsterte der blonde Dämon. In diesem Moment spürte Yuri wie sehr er seinen Verlobten liebte. Doch nun hatte er ihn verloren.


	3. Der Plan

Es vergingen einige Tage, in denen sowohl der Torhüter als auch die Ärztin ihre Gedanken nicht vom Anderen lösen konnten. Sie vermissten einander, das Lächeln des Anderen, die Augen, die witzigen Momente… Kaltz erzählte Schneider in einer ruhigen Minute während des Trainings was damals passiert ist und Matsuyama bestätigte die Geschichte. „Es war furchtbar.“ Murmelte der Abwehrchef. „Genzo war völlig fertig. Er trainierte wie ein besessener, um sich abzulenken. Selbst Herr Mikami war besorgt, weil Genzo über seine Grenzen ging.“ Matsuyama dachte an die schreckliche Zeit vor sechs Jahren. Genzo war damals in Hamburg und er noch in Japan. Tsubasa war damals in Brasilien und Taro in Frankreich. Genzos beste Freunde waren weit weg. Schneider nickte. „Oh man was hat Genzo trainiert. Wir haben fast jeden Abend Zusatz Training gemacht. Ich dachte, er macht das nur, weil er meinen Feuerschuss halten wollte…aber jetzt wird mir einiges klarer.“ Matsuyama sprach weiter. „Ich war so froh, als ich merkte, dass er euch als neue Freunde kennenlernte und annahm.“ Sagte er. „Taro spielte ja in Frankreich und Tsubasa in Brasilien. Ich war in Japan und Kojiro ebenfalls. Wir haben viel darüber gesprochen und uns riesen Sorgen um Genzo gemacht. Niemand kam an ihn ran. Einerseits durch die Entfernung, andererseits auch weil Genzo abblockte. Bei der U23 WM sahen wir uns nach der Sache zum ersten Mal wieder. Ich wusste da, dass ich nach der WM zu Bayern München wechselte und er erzählte mir, dass er Hamburg verlassen würde, weil sie ihn haben fallen lassen. Er war so verzweifelt. Du warst ja bereits weg.“ Schaute Matsuyama Schneider an. „Und du wolltest auch den Verein wechseln.“ Meinte er zu Kaltz. Beide nickten. Irgendwann kam es dann durch Zufall, dass wir uns über unsere neuen Vereine erzählten und wir stellten fest, dass wir beide nach München gehen würden und künftig zusammen spielen würden. Man war das eine Freude.“ Matsuyama musste lachen. „Und als Kaltz dann beim Halbfinale erzählte, dass er auch nach München gehen würde, sind wir uns alle in die Arme gefallen. Da hab ich ihn zum ersten Mal wieder ehrlich und herzlich lachen sehen. Ich weiß noch, dass ich damals fast geheult hab darüber.“ Kaltz legte seinen Arm um Matsuyama. „Du hast damals geweint. Die Tränen haben Schneider und ich gesehen und haben gedacht, du bist traurig weil du aus Japan weggehst.“ Überrascht schaute er seine Freunde an. „Also habt ihr es doch bemerkt…“ Schneider und Kaltz nickten sanft. „Wir müssen etwas tun.“ Sagte Schneider plötzlich. „Nina ist völlig aufgelöst und weint fast nur noch.“ Er fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Sie ist über beide Ohren verliebt.“ Matsuyama nickte. „Ja wir müssen was tun. Genzo ist auch total geknickt und spricht nicht viel wenn man ihn besucht. Dabei ist er ja von der OP her gesund und darf bald wieder trainieren. Das muss an Nina liegen. Er vermisst sie hundert pro.“ Die Freunde sahen sich entschlossen an und schmiedeten einen Plan.   
Schließlich hatte Genzo seinen ersten Trainingstag und freute sich endlich wieder zu seiner Mannschaft zu können. „Hey. Wie geht’s dir?“ „Mensch Genzo, du bist wieder da.“ „Ja super, schön dich wieder zu sehen.“ Seine Mannschaftskameraden umarmten ihn. Auch Schneider kam auf ihn zu. „Endlich bist du wieder unter den Lebenden.“ Sie drückten sich, doch Schneider merkte, dass es nicht so fest wie früher war. Traurig schaute er seinen Keeper an. „Bitte lass unsere Freundschaft nicht zerbrechen.“ Flüsterte er. Doch sein Freund hatte es gehört und schaute ihn an. „Warum sollte ich denn?“ er legte Schneider beide Hände auf die Schultern und blickte ihn ernst in die Augen. „Ich werde doch unsere Freundschaft nicht zerbrechen lassen. Dafür ist sie mir viel zu viel wert.“ Schneider schluckte. Ja das hatte er gemerkt, so viel, dass er dafür seine Liebe opferte. Kaltz klopfte Genzo auf die Schulter. „Schön, dass du wieder da bist.“ Sie umarmten sich. „So vielleicht können wir dann endlich mal auf den Platz gehen, bevor das hier im Gruppenkuscheln endet.“ Matsuyama kam zu Genzo und drückte ihn. „Du bist wieder da.“ Auf dem Platz herrschte gute Laune, war doch endlich der Kapitän der Mannschaft wieder im Training. Seine Teamkollegen machten sich anfangs Sorgen, ob die Schulter wieder ganz verheilt war, doch der Keeper nahm ihnen ihre Angst, hielt er doch alle Bälle, die sie auf ihn schossen. Schließlich stellte sich Schneider vor ihn. „Jetzt wollen wir schauen, ob du wieder richtig fit bist. Kaltz versuch mir den Ball abzunehmen.“ Schneider schnappte sich den Ball und lief mit ihm zum Mittelkreis. Danach dribbelte er auf Genzos Tor zu und Kaltz versuchte ihm den Ball abzunehmen. Doch Schneider war einfach zu gut, trickste ihn aus und schoss seinen Feuerschuss auf den Torhüter. Matsuyama hielt die Luft an. War Genzos Schulter wirklich für diesen Schuss bereit? Genzo sah zu, wie Schneider Kaltz ausdribbelte und machte sich bereit. ‚Komm nur Schneider.‘ Schneider brüllte Genzo zu: „Wenn du diesen Schuss hältst, lädst du meine Schwester zum Essen ein.“ Ehe Genzo realisierte, was Schneider da gerade gesagt hatte, schoss dieser auch schon und der Ball flog in Richtung Tor. Er rotierte in Richtung rechte Ecke und der Torhüter sprang kraftvoll in Richtung Ball. Er fing den Ball, doch er drehte sich weiter. Schnell zog Genzo die Arme vor die Brust und umklammerte den Ball mit Armen und Oberkörper. Er verlor etwas das Gleichgewicht, war er ja noch nicht wieder komplett fit im Training und versuchte seine Beine unter den Körper zu bekommen. Zum Glück gelang es ihm auf seinem rechten Bein zu landen und fiel auf die Knie. Seine Kameraden waren erschrocken. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“ brüllte Kaltz und rannte mit Matsuyama auf ihn zu. Doch Genzo stand bereits auf und grinste sie an. „Ja klar. Was dachtet ihr denn? Das ich den Ball etwa loslasse?“ Seine Augen blitzten. Einerseits weil er den Ball von Schneider halten konnte, andererseits weil ihm klar wurde, was Schneider bezweckt hatte mit diesem Ball. Er wollte, dass er sich mit seiner Schwester traf. Vielleicht sollte er es wirklich machen. Hier war die Gefahr ja nicht so groß wie bei Asami damals als sie tatsächlich bei der Revue zum Topstar ernannt wurde. Er hätte es eigentlich wissen müssen, dass das nicht gut gehen konnte. Aber sie waren jung und naiv. Er würde bei Nina viel vorsichtiger sein… Matsuyama und Kaltz grinsten sich an. Das war ja clever von Schneider. Genzo konnte gar nicht anders als ihn zu halten, denn er wollte ja beweisen, dass seine Schulter wieder gesund ist. Aber Schneider hatte noch einen drauf gesetzt, indem er Genzo gleichzeitig dazu zwang, seine Schwester zu einem Date auszuführen. Kaltz und Matsuyama klatschten sich ab. Der war genial von Schneider. Wenn auch etwas fies, da ihr Keeper eigentlich gar keine Wahl hatte aber das war egal. Manchmal musste man die Leute halt zu ihrem Glück zwingen.   
Nach dem Training ging Schneider zu seinem Kapitän. Die Anderen waren bereits gegangen. Matsuyama hatte Yoshiko verspochen pünktlich zuhause zu sein, da sie heute Jahrestag hatten und Kaltz hatte mit Schneider ausgemacht, dass er Zuhause auf seine Nachrichten wartete, nachdem dieser mit Genzo geredet hatte. „Hey. Es tut mir leid, aber ich konnte einfach nicht anders.“ Überrascht schaute der Torwart seinen Stürmer an. „Was meinst du?“ er war sichtlich verwirrt. „Naja vorhin mit dem Schuss und…“ Genzo schaute ihn an. „Du hast das wirklich ernst gemeint, oder?“ Schneider nickte. „Nina vermisst dich, sie ist total verzweifelt, weil sie gemerkt hat, dass du auch etwas für sie empfindest. Und dann plötzlich reagierst du so komisch auf die Frage, ob es ein Problem sei, dass sie meine Schwester ist.“ Genzo seufzte. „Ach Karl Heinz. Ich habe mich über beide Ohren in deine bezaubernde Schwester verliebt. Ihre Augen, ihr Lächeln, einfach alles…“ Er fasste sich mit beiden Händen an den Kopf. „Ich kann einfach nicht. Ich will niemanden mehr ins Unglück stürzen. Er…er hat mir nie vergeben glaube ich.“ Flüsterte er. „Aber du kannst doch gar nichts dafür. Du hast doch keine Schuld an ihrem…“ Schneider schluckte. „Tod“ schluchzte Genzo. Schneider war völlig getroffen von der Reaktion seines Freundes. „Genzo.“ Er setzte sich neben ihn und hielt ihn fest. „Du kannst doch nichts dafür.“ Wiederholte er. „Ihr habt euch geliebt.“ Genzo schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. „Und das war der Fehler. Als sie Topstar wurde, hätte ich reagieren müssen und sie von mir aus verlassen müssen. Stattdessen hab ich in Kauf genommen, dass sie sich zwischen mir und ihrem Beruf entscheiden musste. Und Tanzen war nicht nur ein Beruf. Es war ihre Berufung, ihre Leidenschaft. So wie der Fußball für mich.“ Schneider konnte nur erahnen was sein Freund gerade empfand. „Ich hab alle ins Verderben gestürzt.“ Der Keeper schüttelte den Kopf. „So etwas werde ich nie wieder verantworten.“ Er schaute Schneider an. „Ich würde nichts lieber tun, als Nina zum Essen einzuladen. Aber ich kann nicht.“   
Nachdem sich die beiden Freunde verabschiedet hatten rief Schneider auf dem Weg zu Kaltz Matsuyama an. „Hey. Wer war der Bruder von Asami und Freund von Genzo damals?“ Verwundert antwortet Matsuyama auf die Frage. „Sein Name ist Shimada. Shimada Yuma. Was hast du vor?“ Schneider war bei Kaltz angekommen und klingelte. „Ich muss ihn finden und brauche deine Hilfe, da ich kein japanisch kann. Aber Genzo gibt sich immer noch die Schuld an Asamis Tod. Vielleicht können wir Shimada finden und er vergibt Genzo irgendwie…Verstehst du was ich meine.“ Matsuyama seufzte. „Ja, ich verstehe. Ich werde mal Tsubasa, oder noch besser Morisaki drauf ansetzen. Morisaki war mit Genzo und den anderen zusammen auf der Shutetzu.“ Kaltz öffnete die Tür und Schneider ging mit ihm in seine Wohnung. Dort erzählte Schneider alles und sie überlegten, wie sie weiter verfahren sollten.   
Einige Tage später kam Matsuyama aufgeregt zu seinen beiden Freunden. „Hey Jungs. Ich weiß wo Shimada jetzt lebt.“ Er schaute sich um. Kaltz zeigte auf die Kabinen. „Genzo ist auf dem Klo.“ Matsuyama war beruhigt. „Gut. Also Shimada lebt in Frankreich wie Taro, der ja in der ersten Liga bei Olympique Marseille spielt. Die beiden haben auch regelmäßig Kontakt. Er spielt sogar noch Fußball und zwar ziemlich erfolgreich bei Paris Saint-Germain. Ich hab alle Nationalspieler angerufen. Morisaki und Taro wussten sofort wo Shimada sich jetzt befindet und Taro war total geschockt, dass Genzo sich noch die Schuld an Asamis Tod gibt. Shimada scheint das überhaupt nicht so sehen, war er beim letzten Treffen mit Taro doch sehr begeistert, was man über Genzo in den Zeitungen liest. Taro fragt Shimada ob er nicht mal mit Genzo reden würde.“ Zufrieden schauten sich die Freunde an. „Das wäre ja der Knaller, wenn Genzo dieses Trauma endlich verwinden könnte.“ Meinte Schneider. Matsuyama schaute seine Mannschaftskameraden bestürzt an. „Und wir Freunde aus Japan, ich, Tsubasa und auch Taro haben nicht einmal gemerkt, dass es ein Trauma für Genzo ist.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Er war ja schon immer sehr diskret und zurückhaltend. Manche sahen es als Arroganz an. Aber das er ein solches Geheimnis mit sich rum trägt…was ja eigentlich gar kein Geheimnis ist…“ Der Japaner stammelte unbeholfen. „Aber dass ihm das immer noch nach der Zeit so zu schaffen macht…Mensch, warum hab ich das nicht gemerkt?“ Kaltz schaute ihn ruhig an. „Du konntest es nicht ahnen, weil Genzo dir keine Chance gegeben hat, etwas zu bemerken. Das haben wir schon in Hamburg gemerkt. Wenn Genzo etwas nicht preisgeben will, dann tut er es auch nicht. Eher würde er sich die Zunge abschneiden.“ Schneider nickte. „Er kommt zurück. Achtung.“ Sie gingen taten so als warteten sie auf neue Anweisungen des Trainers. „Na? Seid ihr schon K.O.?“ fragte der Torhüter. „Los weiter geht’s ihr faulen Säcke.“ Schneider stand auf und drehte sich zu Kaltz und Matsuyama um. „Faul…wenn der wüsste…meine Nächte sind eher kurz als lang. Und warum? Wegen ihm.“ Knurrte er und musste trotzdem grinsen. Er hoffte, dass sie ihrem Freund endlich helfen konnten. Nach dem Training verabschiedete sich Genzo kurz und war verschwunden. Verwundert schauten die Freunde ihm nach, machten sich jedoch keine Gedanken, da sie selbst ihrem Plan nachhingen. Matsuyama schaute in der Umkleide auf sein Handy. „Taro hat angerufen.“ Sagte er und lief ins Freie. Als Schneider und Kaltz nachkamen, war er schon am Handy. Da er japanisch mit seinem Gesprächspartner sprach verstanden die beiden Bayern Stars gar nichts. Grinsend schaute der Abwehrchef der Münchner seine Kameraden an. „Ratet mal, wer heute Abend in München landet…“ Er grinste nun mehr über beide Ohren, hätte er keine, würde er rundgrinsen. „Nein, nicht etwa Shimada.“ Schneider konnte es nicht glauben. Matsuyama nickte. „Doch er kommt her. Und Taro kommt auch mit. Die beiden fliegen nach ihrem Training los und kommen gegen 20:00 Uhr an. Sie haben sich für morgen frei genommen und müssen spätestens um 17:15 wieder losfliegen.“ Jubelnd umarmten sich die drei Freunde. „Dann muss es aber Shimada wirklich wichtig sein, dass Genzo sich nicht mehr die Schuld gibt.“ Bemerkte Schneider. Seine Freunde stimmten ihm begeistert zu. Sie bemerkten nicht wie ihr Trainer das Gelände verlies. „Na? Tolle Neuigkeiten?“ Erschrocken schauten sie sich um. „Ah Sie sinds Trainer. Ja. Wir hätten ein Bitte an Sie…“ Schneider schaute seine Freunde kurz an, diese nickten. „Würden Sie und morgen Nachmittag frei geben? Wir bekommen sehr wichtigen Besuch aus Frankreich und bräuchten Genzo dazu.“ Der Trainer guckte die Spieler verblüfft an. „Vielleicht solltet ihr mir das genauer erzählen.“   
Nina machte sich gerade etwas zum Abend Essen, als ihr Handy klingelte. Verwundert schaute sie auf die Nummer, die ihr unbekannt war. Zögernd ging sie ran. „Ja? Schneider?“ „Ja hallo Nina.“ Hörte sie eine sanfte und vertraute Stimme. „Ich bin es Genzo.“ Ihr Herz überschlug sich fast. „Woher hast du…“ Genzo musste lachen. Das war klar, dass sie zuerst rational an die Sache ran ging. „Ich habe im Krankenhaus deine Kollegin bezirzt und sie gefragt, ob ich deine Nummer haben könnte, falls ich noch Fragen zur OP habe.“ Nina musste grinsen. Also doch schon im Krankenhaus…dann hat sie ihr Gefühl doch nicht getrübt.“ Sie stellte das Essen vom Herd. Eigentlich waren es nur Spaghetti aber egal. Es war was zu essen. Sofort sah sie seine grünen Augen vor sich, die einzelnen Haarsträhnen, welche sich immer mal wieder in seinem Gesicht verirrten. „Hast du heute spontan Zeit? Ich glaube, ich bin dir eine Erklärung schuldig.“ Kam es leise aus dem Handy. Erschrocken wirbelte sie herum. Sie hatte nicht aufgeräumt, es sah aus, als wäre ne Bombe eingeschlagen und ihr Traummann wollte zu Besuch kommen. „Es ist erst sechs. Ich könnte dich abholen und wir gehen irgendwo essen.“ Sie atmete erleichtert auf. Was dachte sie auch gleich, er würde zu ihr nach Hause kommen. Dafür war er viel zu sehr Gentleman. Sie musste grinsen. Sie war 26 und machte sich gerade wie ein Teenie verrückt, die dem Leadsänger ihrer Lieblingsband gegenüber steht. „Ich lade dich auch ein.“ Fügte er schnell hinzu. Sie musste lächeln. „Na klar gern. Aber ich wäre auch mitgegangen und hätte selbst bezahlt.“ Antwortete sie und schaltete die Herdplatte aus. „Ich wollte mir gerade was zu essen machen, aber deine Einladung nehme ich doch sehr gern an.“ Genzo antwortete nicht gleich, weil er auf seine Uhr schaute. „OK. In einer halben Stunde?“ Sie nickte. „OK. Bis dahin bin ich fertig.“ Sie verabschiedeten sich und legten auf. Ihr Herz pochte vor Freude. Dann fiel ihr ein, dass er doch gar keine Adresse von ihr hatte. Drei Sekunden später klingelte das Handy erneut. Sie nahm ab ohne auf die Nummer zu schauen. Ja?“ „Ähm…“ kam es verlegen aus dem Lautsprecher. „Ich hab doch gar keine Adresse von dir.“ Kurze Stille und plötzlich fingen beide an zu lachen.


	4. Vergebung

Punkt halb sieben stand Genzo bei Nina vor der Tür und klingelte. Sie war völlig fertig mit den Nerven, weil sie so aufgeregt war, dass ihr Traummann sie zu einem Date eingeladen hatte. Zum tausendsten Mal schaute sie in den Spiegel. „Mensch, er hat sich in dich verliebt, da hattest du nen Arztkittel an.“ Sie fuhr sich durch ihre blonden gewellten Haare. „Gut schaust du aus. Mach dich nicht verrückt.“ Sagte sie sich selbst und flitzte runter zur Haustür. Als sie aufmachte verschlug es ihr die Sprache. Da stand er. Gutaussehend, muskulös, die Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht, waren sie doch ein ganz klein bisschen zu lang, was sie aber total süß fand, weil dies seine wunderschönen grünen Augen unterstrich. Er hatte dunkle Jeans und ein helles Hemd an…in leichtem Grün was seine Augen unterstrich. Überhaupt fiel ihr jetzt erst auf, dass sämtliche Japaner, die sie kannte - und das waren einige - , alle braune Augen hatten. Seine grünen Augen waren sehr selten. Und er hatte große Augen mit langen Wimpern. Vielleicht war er nur Halbjapaner. Belustigt musterte der Torhüter die Ärztin. Sie schien ihn wirklich vermisst zu haben. Und scheinbar gefiel ihr was sie sah. Allerdings musste er zugeben, dass es ihm genauso erging. Ihre blonden Haare umrahmten ihr hübsches Gesicht, ihre blauen Augen wurden von langen schwarzen dezent geschminkten Wimpern umrahmt. Sie hatte ein Knielanges Cocktailkleid an, was ihrer Figur mehr als schmeichelte. Genzo fand als erstes die Sprache wieder. „Wow! Ich glaube, wir beide gefallen uns…“ Nina schaute ihn immer noch mit großen Augen an. „Ich hatte ganz vergessen, wie gut Sie aussehen Herr Wakabayashi.“ Genzo lachte und umarmte Nina. Sie hielt die Luft an. So glücklich war sie. Plötzlich ließ der Bayern Profi sie wieder los. „Entschuldigung. Meine Gefühle gehen wohl mit mir durch.“ Da war es wieder. Diese komische Reaktion des Torhüters. Sie wollte ihn an die Hand nehmen, doch er zog seine weg. Erschrocken schaute sie ihn an. „Was ist denn mit dir los?“ fragte sie ihn wütend. „Warum bist du erst so und dann kehrst du dich um 180 Grad?“ Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Wenn du mit mir spielen willst, dann bist du bei mir falsch. Dann gehe ich einfach wieder nach oben und wir vergessen das Ganze hier.“ Sie drehte sich um. Plötzlich ergriff sie eine Hand und zog sie herum. Ehe sie sich versah, zog Genzo sie an sich ran und küsste sie sanft. Sie hatte noch nie einen solchen sanften, zögernden und doch zugleich verlangenden Kuss gespürt. Der Keeper sah sie verzweifelt an. „Ich habe mich in dich verliebt, aber ich kann einfach nicht…über meinen ….Schatten…ich…“ sie nahm in an der Hand und zog ihn hoch in ihre Wohnung. Es war ihr egal, wie sie jetzt aussah. Zum Glück hatte sie ein ganz klein bisschen aufgeräumt‘ dachte sie erleichtert. Sie führte ihren ehemaligen Patienten ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sich aufs Sofa setzte. Ohne zu fragen machte sie zwei heiße Schokoladen und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Ihr schnürrte es die Luft ab, als sie Genzo so auf dem Sofa sitzen saß. Er hatte sein Gesicht in seinen Händen vergraben. Sie setzte sich neben sich und stellte die Heiße Schokolade vor ihn. „Oh Gott. Magst du überhaupt Heiße Schokolade?“ Sie hatte ihn gar nicht gefragt. Lächelnd schaute er sie an. „Ja.“ Nickte er. „Meine Oma hat das für mich immer als kleines Kind gemacht, wenn ich geweint hatte.“ Nina spürte wie sie die Gefühle von Zuneigung, Liebe und Verlangen nach diesem Mann durchströmten. Er schaute sie an, nahm einen Schluck von der Schokolade und seufzte verzweifelt. „Ich glaube, ich muss dir endlich etwas erzählen... der Grund, weshalb ich solche Angst habe…vor uns…vor meinen Gefühlen…“ Sie setzte sich ganz nah an ihn ran. Er legte seine Arme um sie und zog sie an sich ran, so dass sie an seiner Brust lag und ihn roch…er roch so gut… Und dann fing der Kapitän der japanischen Nationalmannschaft an zu erzählen.  
19:50 kamen Taro und Shimada durch die Gangway auf Matsuyama, Schneider und Kaltz zu. „Hey. Toll dass ihr da seid.“ Rief Matsuyama erfreut und umarmte seine japanischen Fußballkollegen. Danach stellte er den Beiden Schneider und Kaltz auf Englisch vor. „Ok wir machen das trotzdem so, dass ich mit Schneider und dir deutsch rede…“ wandte sich Matsuyama an Kaltz „und mit euch beiden japanisch.“ Wandte er sich an Taro und Shimada. Alle nickten. Schneider war gefahren und lud das Gepäck der Japaner in sein Auto. „Ich würde vorschlagen wir essen erst mal was.“ Sagte Schneider auf Englisch. Sein Englisch war nicht besonders gut, aber für solche kurzen Infos reichte es. Nachher wenn es um ihr eigentliches Thema gehen würde…dann würde Matsuyama den Dolmetscher spielen müssen. Beim Essen sprachen sie viel über Fußball, Shutetzu, die Grundschulmeisterschaften, über Genzo und schließlich auch über Asami. Shimada wandte sich an Matsuyama. „Und Genzo gibt sich tatsächlich die ganze Zeit die Schuld an Asamis Tod?“ fragte er erschüttert. Matsuyama nickte und übersetzte seinen deutschen Kameraden die Frage des Japaners. Diese nickten ebenfalls heftig. Dieser schaute entsetzt in deren Gesichter. „Oh mein Gott.“ Er nahm einen Schluck seines Getränkes. „Was hab ich nur getan…ich bin einfach so abgehauen und habe Genzo nie gesagt, dass ich ihm nie die Schuld gegeben habe. Ich musste nur einfach weg aus Japan. Aus Nankatsu…weg von Takarazuka, weg vom Grab Asamis…“ Matsuyama übersetzte Schneider und Kaltz alles. Diese schauten betreten. Warum hatte Genzo das nie erfahren… Schneider schaute zu Matsuyama. „Erzähl ihm von Nina.“ Matsuyama nickte und wandte sich zu einem fragend schauenden Shimada. Und dann erzählte er Shimada von Genzos Verletzung und seinem Klinikaufenthalt. Und von Nina. Und von Genzos Schwur. Shimada war blass geworden. „Das hat Genzo damals geschworen? Und es bis heute durchgehalten?“ Plötzlich hatte er Tränen in den Augen. „Oh mein Gott. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung.“ Er sah die Freunde entschlossen an. Bringt mich zu ihm. Ich muss mit ihm reden. Bitte.“ Die Anderen nickten.   
Als Genzo fertig war wurde es still. Nina hatte die Luft angehalten und wusste nicht ob schluchzen oder einfach weiteratmen soll. Genzo zitterte leicht und hatte Angst vor dem was kommen würde. Er merkte, dass er Nina ganz fest im Arm hielt. Erschrocken ließ er sie los und schaute sie an. „Entschuldigung. Ich wollte dich nicht so festhalten…aber ich…“ Sie schaute ihn mit einem Blick an, den er noch nie bei einer Frau gesehen hatte. Nicht bei seiner Mutter als er klein war und auch nicht bei Asami. Es war ein Blick voll Zärtlichkeit, Liebe, Verlangen und doch ein Blick welcher zugleich erfüllt war von Trauer und Schmerz. Sein Herz schlug vor Aufregung. Was hatte er angerichtet. Er liebte diese Frau und … Nina schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß. Vorsichtig küsste sie ihn. Sie spürte seine vollen weichen Lippen, die erst völlig bewegungslos blieben. Erschrocken schaute sie ihn an. Doch da zog er sie nun seinerseits an sich heran und küsste sie. In diesem Kuss lagen alle Verzweiflung, Liebe und Leidenschaft, die er in dem Moment verspürte. Die Gefühle drohten ihn zu übermannen, als sie ihm ins Ohr flüsterte: „Wenn du mir die Chance gibst, werde ich dir beweisen, dass es wert ist zu Lieben.“ Er schaute ihr in ihre Tränen gefüllten blauen Augen. „Ich möchte es so gern versuchen. Wenn du mir die Zeit gibst…“ Sie schluchzte. „Ich gebe dir alle Zeit der Welt. Ich möchte nur wissen, dass du der Mann an meiner Seite sein wirst. Und zwar für immer…“ er konnte nicht glauben, was er hörte. „Ja.“ Flüsterte er. „Ja das verspreche ich.“ Und er küsste sie. Er war sich sicher, dass er seine Angst mit ihrer Hilfe besiegen würde.  
Plötzlich klingelte es an Ninas Tür. Irritiert schauten sich Nina und Genzo an. „Erwartest du noch jemanden?“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein.“ Sie stand auf und ging zur Tür. Genzo hörte Stimmen. Das waren Schneider…Kaltz…und…Taro??? Und…noch zwei….Das war doch…Ungläubig drehte er sich um und starrte zur Wohnzimmer Tür. Dort stand plötzlich ein Gesicht im Türrahmen, welches er seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Er wusste nicht, ob er weglaufen sollte. Nina schien das zu bemerken und nahm seine Hand. Genzo konnte sich immer noch nicht aus seiner Erstarrung lösen. Nina schlank ihre Arme um Genzos Hüften und küsste ihn. Das holte ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Nun war es an den Fußballern die beiden perplex anzuschauen. „Was?“ Schneider schaute seine Schwester überrascht an. „Ihr…“ Matsuyama guckte Genzo verblüfft an. Nun fingen alle an zu lachen. „Mensch Taro. Was machst du denn hier?“ Genzo fiel seinem Freund um den Hals. Dann drehte er sich zu Shimada um. Es wurde still. Beide sahen sich an, ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „So lang…“ flüsterte Genzo. Shimada nickte. „Und du hast so lang gedacht, ich…ich gebe dir die Schuld…?“ Genzo wusste nicht, ob er gerade träumte. „Ja tust du das denn nicht?“ Shimada schüttelte den Kopf. „Liebe ist doch kein Verbrechen. Was sollte ich dir denn vorwerfen? Dass du das Beste warst, was Asami in ihrem Leben widerfahren ist?“ Er wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. „Genzo. Sie ist nicht wegen dir gestorben. Sie ist für dich gestorben.“ Nach langer Zeit, die sich diese beiden Shutetzu Freunde nicht mehr gesehen hatten, lagen sie sich endlich in den Armen und spürten, dass ihre Freundschaft nie vergangen war, sondern nur noch inniger geworden war. So unterhielten sich die sieben Freunde noch bis spät in die Nacht. Nina schmiegte sich glücklich an ihren Traummann, den sie endlich spüren durfte, mit allen Sinnen, die ihr dazu gegeben waren. Auch Genzo ließ Nina an diesem Abend nicht mehr los und schwor sich, für immer für sie da zu sein. Endlich hatte das Schicksal die Beiden zusammen geführt und dafür gesorgt, dass sie sich nie mehr trennen würden.


End file.
